Fui un tonto
by FelicityForNow
Summary: A veces, hasta los más genios somos los mas tontos. Situado en 3x01, pequeños spoilers... El summary es pésimo, ignoren eso.


_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa(?**_

 _ **Bueno, seguro tengo que decir toda la boludez de "Es mi primer fic acá" peeero como a ustedes no les importa eso, les dejo el Waige**_

 _ ***Molesto descargo de responsabilidad con lo que todos sabemos, Scorpion y sus personajes pertenecen a CBS (El estudio que entre Scorpion y Elementary me hace sufrir siempre) y a sus respectivos productores**_ *****

* * *

No sé qué pretendía… Quizá llegar y no verla allí, con Tim. Que llegaría a Tahoe y que todo sería tan sencillo como decirle "Te amo, fui un tonto, no estés con Tim"

Pero la vida no es una película, o una novela de aquellas que en el capítulo final los protagonistas quedan juntos.

Quizá no soy el protagonista de esta historia, eso es lo que debo entender. Paige lo eligió, no debo ser egoísta, no debo impedir la felicidad de Paige… ¿Entonces no debo responder a la pregunta que me ha hecho todo el día?

—¿Por qué fuiste a Tahoe? Por última vez, Walter.

La miré a los ojos, tal vez sería la última vez que me daría ese lujo… La miré a los ojos y miles de razones para amarla vinieron a mí, miles de razones para haber viajado hasta Tahoe. Y sí, aunque sus ojos me miren con furia no puedo evitar sentir ese algo… Ese algo que al principio escapaba de mis conocimientos (los conocimientos de alguien con un I.Q. de 197, vale la pena aclarar) y que me costó tanto asimilar: Yo, Walter O'Brien, estaba, a mi extraña y singular manera, enamorado de Paige.

Ella seguía ahí, esperando una respuesta de mi parte, respuesta que yo no sabía darle… o si, pero no podía.

—No quieres saber

—¡Te lo he preguntado 20 veces! ¡Obviamente quiero saber!

—Bueno… Paige, yo… prométeme que no te enojarás, ¿si?

—Me enojaré si no me lo dices.

Bufé. Siempre le era complicado entenderme… Soy diferente, estoy consciente de eso… a veces me gustaría que me aceptara tal cual soy.

—Viajé a Tahoe para decirte que fui un tonto.

La expresión de Paige cambió de molesta a confundida. Sus facciones se ablandaron de a poco… Es tan bella… Incluso estando molesta es…

—¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué dices que eres un tonto, Walter?

—Porque no quería que vayas a Tahoe con Tim. Quería que fuéramos juntos… Me acobardé.

Paige se quedó en silencio intentando asimilarlo, suspiró. Sus ojos estaban húmedos ahora, no podía soportar verla así.

—Es por eso que no quería decírtelo… No soporto verte así, Paige...

Ella solamente me abrazó, no me lo esperaba. Me costó, pero correspondí. El contacto físico nunca fue "Lo mío",

—Lo siento… Perdóname, no debí haberme enojado contigo, sabiendo que tú y yo… Bueno, tú sabes…

—Sí, tuvimos… Cruces…

—Confusiones.—Dijo Paige.

—No sé si confusiones… es decir… Paige… Yo… Olvídalo.—Suspiré, resignándome.

—No, Walter, dime.

Ella me miró a los ojos, y ahí perdí todo rastro de cordura que me quedaba, quería besarla, iba a besarla, sin dudas…

Pero apareció Tim…

—Vámonos, amor, llegaremos tarde al restaurante, tenemos reservación a las 9:00.

—Ya va.—Dijo algo… frustrada. Por un momento mi cabeza estaba invadida por completo por aquella loca teoría de que Paige sabía lo que iba a pasar si tan solo Tim no hubiera interrumpido en aquel momento, y que no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario, hasta podría decir que… Olvídenlo.

* * *

Al otro día todo iba normal, yo quejándome de que no habían misiones, Toby molestando a Happy, Happy reparando algo, Sly leyendo alguna historieta y Paige rellenando papeles.

De repente Ralph se me acercó.

—Tenemos que hablar seriamente, Walter.

—¿Ah si? Dime, sobre qué.

—Sobre mamá.

—¿Qué sucede con Paige?

—Que no le has dicho.

—¿Qué se supone que le debía decir?

—Que la amas.

Me quedé callado, ¿Cómo sabía Ralph?

—Se te nota,—Agregó él.

—No se dio. Tim interrumpió.

—Agh, Tim…—Dijo con cierto desprecio.

—Si, Tim.—Dije imitándolo.

—Debes decírselo, imagínate, el día de mañana podrías ser mi padrastro.—Dijo, me limité a sonreír, eso sería perfecto.

Si, por un momento me perdí imaginando una vida con Paige y Ralph, como la que vive Tim, y a veces ni siquiera aprovecha lo suficiente. Desde que Paige y Ralph llegaron a mi vida, empecé a sentir tantas cosas... Me volví alguien más humano.

—Te perdiste pensando el ella, ¿Verdad?

—En los tres.

—Bien, no perdamos tiempo. Esta noche en la terraza le dirás lo que sientes, Sin excusas, O'Brien.

Asentí sin decir nada, No era como si Ralph me dominara… Bueno, tal vez un poco… Créanme, no querrían discutir con él.

* * *

Y ahí estaba, con ella en la terraza, viendo la ciudad. Suspiré.

—En serio fui un tonto.

—No digas eso, no fue tu culpa.

—No hablo de lo de Tahoe. Hablo sobre lo que sucedió ayer,

—Oh...

—Di muchas vueltas, como hago siempre que me pones nervioso, empiezo a decir tonerías como ahora mismo y en realidad yo todo este tiempo he estado queriendo decirte que… Que te amo, Paige… Te amo…

Y luego de aquellas palabras, no hizo falta ninguna más, simplemente nos unimos en aquel beso, que tanto esperábamos ambos. Yo extrañaba esa hermosa sensación que siento cada vez que me besa, y por la manera en la que ella me besa a mí, puedo deducir que ella también lo hacía.

Al separarnos, noté un brillo especial en sus ojos, un lindo brillo.

—Te amo tanto…—Me confesó, Sonreí ampliamente.

—Fui un tonto.

—¿sigues con eso?

—Si, fui un tonto por no haberlo aceptado antes, por haber tenido… Miedo.

—No eres un tonto, eres un genio, y además eres humano, Walter, y estas cosas nos pasan a todos, tanto al más genio como al más estúpido. ¿Te imaginarías un mundo sin amor? No habría moral, aceptación, derechos, cada uno haría lo que quisiera sin preocuparse de nada. Sería catastrófico.

—Es un buen punto que no quiero menospreciar, pero… ¿Y si nos besamos de nuevo y ya?

Paige soltó una risa y me besó de nuevo.

Y todo esto me llevó a una muy paradójica conclusión: A veces, hasta los más genios somos los mas tontos.

* * *

 ** _No sé si soy yo o esto es exageradamente corto, como sea, no me inspiré mucho. Simplemente estaba molesta por el capítulo 3x07 y quería imaginar las cosas de otra manera. necesitaba una escena de Walter y Ralph, realmente, ¿Fui la única a la que el "We colud've been partners forever" de Ralph le rompió el corazón? Fue una escena tan tierna, siempre amé la relación entre Ralph y Walter._**

 ** _Como sea, dejen review fav o lo que sea que haya acá, estoy re acostumbrada a Wattpad_**


End file.
